Y.V.大厦（Y.V's Mansion）
Y.V's Mansion is the first secret area implemented in the game. Y.V's Mansion always has a Golden Weapon Chest, which only appears in this level, and is guaranteed to contain a Golden Weapon. This area is treated as 3-2. Beating it teleports you straight to 3-3, which means you skip 3-2 and the game's difficulty remains the same. How to enter Y.V's Mansion Y.V.'s mansion is accessed through the car with a golden outline found in level 3-1 of the Scrapyard. In order to start the car you must first repair it. Repairing the car is done by hitting it with a Screwdriver, Golden Screwdriver or Energy Screwdriver. Once the car is fixed, the signal to press 'E' will appear. Do so and a portal will spawn, teleporting you to Y.V.'s Mansion. This also kills almost all enemies currently in the level, granting you their rads and pickups if you are in range. The fixed Golden Car's radio will play music if you don't enter it immediately. Enemies MoleFishGif.gif|Mole Fish|link=Mole Fish MoleSargeGif.gif|Mole Sarge|link=Mole Sarge FireBallerGif.gif|Fireballer|link=Fireballer SuperFireBallerGif.gif|Super Fireballer|link=Super Fireballer JockGif.gif|Jock|link=Jock Music Lyrics It's the Dead body looting Mutant shooting Venus mouthing Root in tooting Luger toting Ruger loading Bullet throwing Way too long grenade holding Triangular might mangle you weapon to rap Flash color coded clips N and RPG hat Baby, baby blue ammo turns red when it claps Shoot your face in the fat Give your cadaver a slap Where the level boss at I wanna clickclickcaclick that See em, shoot em, skin em, wear em, mount em on a wall If it's completely armor plated I will shoot it in the BALL... ...ing like a black hole or vulture flock. You're violently challenged Your thangs don't cock Your things get shot Your party stops When I roll up teen wolfing on an ambulance top This ain't no game ain't never been no show And I'll gladly gun down the oldest lady you know I don't need no friends I don't need no phone Just a bag of severed heads And my Nuclear Throne Me no believe in trends Me no believe in gnomes All me be believe in Is my Nuclear Throne I don't need no bread I don't need no home Just everybody dead And my Nuclear Throne Me kill you in a nowhere Me kill you all alone Me kill you in the face For my Nuclear Throne Trouble don't wanna You me gon gun down you mama We be for fun kill a lama Dog donkey zebra piranha Me ride a giraffe up on top a And go jihadamatata Who hotta? Beside the guy who cuts horse meat off the shwarma Gungoda! Shoot you in the morning get your blood on my eggs Shoot you in the hand head face chest neck legs At chrismahanakwanzica him hide under tree Jump out mini-gunning down your fat family Wanna spell a good time to me? It's M-U-R-D-E-R N-O-N-S-T-O-P You don't wanna be the duty I shooty Better than a good nudie movie To me is a gun and cookie Hot like the huxstable RUDY Trivia *The enemies and tile-set of this area are based on designs from Vlambeer's previous game Gun Godz, from which Y.V. also originated. *The music that the Golden Car's radio plays after you fix it was made by Joonas Turner. *The SFX and rap for both Gun Godz and the Y.V's Mansion music were both made by Doseone, who also voices Y.V. *This area's enemies will still shoot at you if you play as Y.V. He ordered them to do that just so he can have fun. *If you listen close to the ambient noise in the mansion, you can hear music in the background. This is the same music that plays in the elevators in Gun Godz. * The theme for Y.V's Mansion is "Venus Mansion".